


Cheating.

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt. </p><p>AU. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheating.

"Now you listen to me you little..."

Katie can hear the yelling a mile away and moves, somewhat cautiously, toward the stairs, wondering just who John is yelling at, he rarely does but this time something has set him off. 

"Cheating is not a mistake. If you're truly in love with someone, you will not be able to kiss someone else without tasting your loved ones tears stain your lips. You will not be able to take your clothes off for someone else without feeling like a field ripped bare to it's soil. Cheating is a choice, it's a choice you made because you obviously didn't give a single fuck about your relationship.. Let her go, or I'll come and get her myself. Your choice."

The phone bleeps wearily as he slams it back into it's receiver, visibly shaking enough that Katie moves quickly to his side, her hand light on his shoulder. 

"Who was that?"

"Who do you think?"

Katie's eyes widen. 

"And you just..."

"She deserves better."

"Oh John..."

Katie's smile is soft. 

"You care for her... don't you?"

"Yes. I do. I always have. She makes you so happy... she deserves to be happy..."

"She will be..."

"Not if he doesn't leave."


End file.
